scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Alaska/CatSpirit
BEFORE ANYTHING, PLEASE PLEASE LOOK AT THIS IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME I SWEAR IT'LL CHANGE YOUR LIFE: https://youtu.be/1Ki-jlophaQ most of what you see below is the results of my "peppy" personality BLOOMING with a side of depression because why be normal when you can be JUST SAYORI wait-- ------------- Random Info ||Likes color fade for no particular reason. ||Is addicted to chewing gum, but can't actually chew it due to braces. ||Is possibly greyromantic. ||Has now had a crush(Two actually). ||Spends her life on YouTube and WattPad. ||Aspiring author. ||Decent artist. ||Either talks too much or too little. ||Catkin, hence the name. ||Got the nickname Alaska from an insane friend at a birthday party, when friend got on a sugarrush and was laughing so hard, couldn't pronounce "x"(Fun fact: When CS went to a camp with friend, friend was also insane and ate at least twenty saltine crackers the last night there.)||ALANAKIN ISN'T DEAD YET _____ mkay that was my old cheerfully depressed eleven year old self, here's the new trashy cool bio!! w o w cs joined the vast land of Scholastica back in the good old days of 2010 when they was obsessed with 39 clues, but they lost the password to that account and never really thought about it (especially since I don't think the websites were all connected yet?) flash forward three/four years and cs buys the first spirit animals book from the book fair and falls in love, plays the game as soon as theyre done reading. cs was pretty into it for a while but they weren't a gamer and quit then maybe a year or less later, they rediscover the site and makes an account that they DIDN'T FORGET skrrt skrrt and plays the game for a while before venturing onto the forums. the forums were a strange and confusing place at the time, so they were like "okay" and just stuck with the game after losing interest in it again, a year later, in 2015, cs actually becomes invested and makes friends on the forum(read: made a lot of roleplays, like their first, "Wings of Fire RP Thank You to Other RP People". how eloquent, am i right? somehow that drew in some influential people that showed them what the forums actually were (thank god for stormy-wormy, redlamb, and silver) after some debating, they choose the nickname CatSpirit for no particular reason at all (except they actually thought they were a furry so there was a reason yay for blaise/the internet). they has a nice time, make friends, then gets some very scary talks about the dangers of the internet from their mother and decides to back away for a little bit so their mother doesn't discover the samb. it was a very dramatic goodbye post. it was around summer 2015 at the time, and they managed not to check the forums every day. cs definitely saw that new update though and went "YES THERE ARE MORE THAN LIKE FOUR ANIMALS NOW" after a while, they actually managed to stay off the internet, but was inevitably drawn back in around January 2016 after becoming obsessed with star wars (best/worst decision of my life). cs becomes *social* again and makes some new friends that they will never forget. (don't worry, i remember you aercabobcathappyiciclegemsophiedestiny and more) ANYWAY it all goes great until they screws up and ruin a bunch of people's summers read: the csw/csc/CATSPIRIT WAR YOU GUESSED IT 2016 was the best summer of my lifeeeee ^^^^well that was trash, go read my ~totally well-written and not done at midnight article on the nickname wars~ half the samb was mad at dear cs for a month, that sucked, they had no real reason for doing it beyond being petty and untrusting(hA guess much hasn't changed for me, i probably need a therapist but OH WELL) for most of 2017 cs- who also took the name alaska for a while- was on and off the samb, never staying for long because they had commitment issues :/ but in 2018/19 theyre taking a new turn in their life! (that doesnt make grammatical sense but whos gonna read this anyway lmao the forums are actually dead) ~they don't treat the names catspirit and windy like trash anymore! ~theyve become too obsessed with voltron to care about much else! ~theyre too lazy to type correctly like she used to! ~theyre actually making an attempt to be on the samb again! (who is samb samb is dead) ~even though most people still around have no clue who they are, theyre still S O C I A L I Z I N G ! ~oh, did i forget to mention theyre e d g y now and even bought a choker from hot topic WOW! ~also theyre a depressed freaking mess with identity issues that were probably a bit obvious back in the day but thats okay ........ and that concludes the update to who cs is now! my name is catspirit alaska akira-avery-stargazer-rainbow-skywalker(ha should i add in kogane? pffft not keith yall can have keith he's just my precious baby boy, no i want krolia) and that is the end of my speech. (sorry inside joke that the rest of my family up and FORGOT) Gang: this is catspirit's og gang in case they ever forgets her roots get it, og ha what a punny thing to say its been a year and i dont know what that pun means anymore but sure go off * Anakin Skywalker(Star Wars canon) * Hollyleaf(Warriors canon) * Kylo Ren(Star Wars canon) * Moonheart(Warriors OC) * Wind(Wings of Fire OC) * Darkstalker(Wings of Fire canon) * Frozen(Wings of Fire OC) * Tiny(Magic bird/kitten) * Jay(OC) * Legolas(Lord of the Rings canon) * Aragorn(Lord of the Rings canon) * Kirito(Sword Art Online canon) * Sinon(Sword Art Online canon) * Rey(Star Wars canon) * Kiwi(OC) * Ahsoka Tano(Star Wars: The Clone Wars canon) * ShaneDevourer/King(Spirit Animals canon) * Callie(How to Train Your Dragon OC) * Lux Bonteri(Star Wars: The Clone Wars canon) * Fathom(Wings of Fire canon) Ships: is alanakin/catakin dead? probably i want mama kogane now keith's already my son anyways? consider: KROLASKA . . . rip haylo who knows what happened to baby leon or whatever his name was kylo, face it, HAPPY LEFT YOU FOR PIDGE Other Alaska-y things:Category:SAMBersCategory:1st Generation wait okay so i've got a discord go check the discord page unless i forgot to actually do it so maybe i dont have a discord hmm my wattpad is frozenalaska (i poisoned it with the writing i used to do so just BE WARNED) my ao3 is kosmicdust but if you want to remain innocent dONT LOOK what else do i have uhh if you need to contact me immediately and be confirmed a response within a day, my fancy email is frozenalaskaofficial@gmail.com because there are so many other frozenalaskas don't know why anyone would need that but YEAH THAT'S MY THROWAWAY EMAIL that's it on other stuff though?? i think?? bye yall thanks for being cool kids and introducing me to the internet